Blue Tears
by Malachite
Summary: Claude watches Dias taking a walk with Rena... YAOI


Blue Tears

A Star Ocean 2 Fanfic

malachite84@yahoo.com

All characters of Star Ocean 2 are copyright Enix Corporation.  Don't sue me, cause I don't even work.  Flames will be laughed at and trashed.  Comments and Criticism are welcome though!  This ficlet is for a certain someone…you know who you are!

Main Archive at: http://www.geocities.com/ff8bishounen_squall

Claude C. Kenni sighed wearily as he brushed back long blonde bangs out of his face.  The nineteen-year-old boy was sitting on a bench in the town square of the bustling Central City of Energy Nede.  He'd finally got sick of Celine's complaints that her feet hurt, and called a break.  'That's what she gets for wearing high heels into battle.'  His thoughts were interrupted as two blue-haired individuals walked by, side-by-side.  'Rena and Dias.'  Rena was chatting merrily away to the stoic man, who was remaining passive, although attentive.  As they walked by, neither noticing him, Claude bit his lip.

'They really do make a good couple…Rena, with her fair pale skin and elfin-like Nedian ears, her short dark blue attractively held back by a crescent moon comb, her sparkling violet-blue eyes, and her small and slender but deceptively strong frame.  And she's always so upbeat...a nice girl, even if she can be really annoying...'

'And then…there's Dias…the silent and skilled swordsman.  He's so tall and muscular!  His strength is unbelievable, I should know.  But he really compliments that girl's petite stature.  His long light blue hair and mysterious amber-red eyes…He's so cold and distant, but thoughtful too…I bet he could be a great poet, his mind is so sharp and cultured…and he really cares for his friends, so much…he's a real catch.  One of those that you just won't let go…'

Claude watched as Rena snuggled up to Dias' arm and whispered something to him.  The blonde desperately held back his jealousy at the intrigued look on the tall warrior's face.  'They deserve each other', he assured himself.  A deep resonating laugh sounded throughout the square, and Claude's jaw dropped.  'She…Rena made him laugh!  I…I can't believe it!'  Rena leaned her head against Dias as they strolled on.  Now the swordsman had one strong arm around her slender waist.  Claude bit his lip hard in an effort to compose himself as the girl walked away with her prize, the two of them smiling happily.

'I should have known I never had a chance…why did I fall so far into it anyway?  It's not like my feelings were returned…maybe if I had come forth and said it then I might be the one walking there.'  He bowed his head, hiding tears behind his long bangs.  Soon, he'd have to continue his journey, pretending as if nothing was wrong, even though seeing Rena and Dias together would shatter his heart even further.  But for now, he mourned the loss of a blue-haired dream.  "Dias…why?  Why did you break my heart?  I…I loved you…I wanted to be the one who would be in your strong arms.  The one who'd lean against you, pressing against your chest and be looking into those gorgeous eyes.  To softly kiss those lips…" His thoughts trailed off…

---

A gentle touch on his shoulder made Claude look up.  Looking through tears and hair, he made out a kind pair of emerald eyes and an auburn ponytail.  "Precis."  His voice cracked slightly as he tried to brush away the tears still streaming down his face.  The sixteen-year-old girl gave a small sad smile and carefully sat on the bench next to him.

"Claude."  Precis was not being her usual bouncy, cheerful self.  She was amazingly calm and reserved.  "You saw them, didn't you?"  The blonde just nodded.  He was still trying to get a hold on himself.  Without another word, the younger girl swept him up in a tight hug and kept him in a comforting embrace.  "I'm so sorry Claude.  You didn't deserve to see that."  Claude just shook his head.  The pony-tailed girl looked down then stared directly into the older boy's teary blue eyes, slowly unwrapping her arms away from his body.  "How much did you see?"

Claude took in a deep, shuddering breath.  "R…Rena was walking with Dias…and she was talking…and then she said SOMETHING…and…she got him to actually laugh!  And…and then…they walked off all cuddling…" He clenched a fist in a futile effort to stop his body from shaking.  "Dias…Dias had his arm around her…like she was the most precious thing in his world…"

"Oh Claude!  I'm so sorry…" Precis sighed.  "But…you have to know…Rena and Dias…they've been together for over a month now.  Just lately they've been really showing it in public though."  She broke her gaze and looked at the ground, unable to look into Claude's watery eyes anymore.  "I'm so sorry…you really don't deserve all this stuff to be happening to you…Rena is…"

"Precis, it's not Rena I'm heartbroken over.  Really, she can date who ever she feels like.  It's Dias that I want..."

Precis nodded curtly.  "I know that, Claude.  Really, words can't say how sorry I am…"

The blonde boy smiled sadly.  "You don't have to be sorry.  It's not like this is your fault…and maybe I DO deserve this.  I mean, it's obvious Dias and Rena are perfect for each other.  I'm just the big loser, the one left out.  I'm not good enough for…"

Precis grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard.  "NO!  Don't say that Claude!  You're a great guy!  I mean…you're really handsome, you're strong, and you're way smart!"

Claude stared coolly into her eyes.  "Then how come I always lose when it comes to relationships?  I mean, first the Ashton and Celine thing, I will never forgive Ashton for breaking my heart on that, by the way, and now Rena and Dias!  Noel and Chisato are together, and Opera and Earnest…wait a minute…Precis, do you have someone?"

The girl blushed furiously and looked at the ground again.  "For a long time I had the hugest crush on you…but I saw how much you were into…a certain someone.  And then Leon came up…"

Claude's eyes widened.  "LEON!  Little twelve-year-old Leon?"

Precis laughed softly.  "I'm only sixteen and awfully immature.  Plus, he's very mature.  It's only four years."

Claude smiled a bit.  "You two would be cute together."

The pony-tailed girl smiled brightly.  "Claude, you have got to be the sweetest boy I have ever met.  Now, I've got THIS."  She flourished a bright yellow envelope.  "Dinner for two at the local restaurant.  Take your swordsman and tell him all he needs to know.  Confess everything.  Maybe then, you can move on."

The blonde boy carefully took the proffered gift.  "Precis…thank you…thank you so much."  He nodded decisively.  "I'll try.  I promise."

Precis nodded and gave him a tight hug.  "Everything will turn out all right in the end"

---


End file.
